supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bloody Mary
Bloody Mary ist die fünfte Episode der ersten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Nachdem ein Mädchen mit Freundinnen "Mut oder Wahrheit" gespielt hat und im Laufe dieses Spiels vor dem Badezimmerspiegel dreimal "Bloody Mary" sagen musste, starb ihr Vater vor genau diesem Spiegel. Sam und Dean glauben jedoch nicht, dass der Mann einfach einen Schlaganfall hatte und gehen der Sache nach. Tatsächlich finden sie heraus, dass sie es mit einem aggressiven Geist zu tun haben. Und Marys Blutdurst ist noch längst nicht gestillt ... Handlung Drei Mädchen feiern eine Party, auf der eine von ihnen, Lily Shoemaker, sich vor den Spiegel stellen und dreimal hintereinander "Bloody thumb|left|276pxMary" rufen soll. Einer Legende nach wird die Person, die dies macht, von "Bloody Mary" heimgesucht, die ihr die Augen auskratzt. Das Mädchen traut sich und ruft sie dreimal, woraufhin nichts passiert. Es hat den Anschein als würde nichts passieren. Später aber findet ihre Schwester Donna ihren Vater Steven tot im Bad auf. Seine Augen bluteten, als hätte man sie ausgekratzt. Dean und Sam erfahren von dieser Tat und machen sich auf den Weg nach Toledo, Ohio. Sie bestechen einen Arbeiter im Leichenschauhaus, damit sie sich die Leiche des Mannes ansehen können. Ebenso lesen sie den Polizeibericht durch. Anschließend machen sie sich auf den thumb|left|280pxWeg zu den Shoemakers, um mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen. Lily berichtet, dass ihr Vater getötet wurde, nachdem sie Bloody Mary gerufen hatte. Jedoch zweifeln die Brüder daran, dass es sich um die Legende der Bloody Mary handeln könnte. Bis dahin war sie nie wirklich erschienen, wenn sie zum Spaß gerufen wurde. Sie recherchieren Todesfälle mit Frauen namens Mary in der Gegend, aber finden nichts Zutreffendes. Eine von Donnas Freundinnen meldet sich bei Sam, nachdem eine Freundin verstorben ist. Es handelte sich um Jill, die auf dieselbe Weise starb wie der Vater von Lily und Donna. Kurz davor rief auch sie Bloody Mary. Die Jungs werden um Hilfe gebeten und gelangen so in Jills Zimmer. Auf der Rückseite von Jills Spiegel wurde mit Blut der Name Gary Brayman geschrieben. Die Brüder finden heraus, dass Gary ein achtjähriger Junge war, der bei einem Autounfall mit Fahrerflucht ums Leben kam. Die Mädchen gestehen den Jungs, dass Jill die Täterin war und den Jungen damals überfahren hatte. Nun machen sie sich auf den Weg zu den Shoemakers. Im Spiegel des Badezimmers finden sie den Namen Linda Shoemaker, die Mutter von Donna und Lily. Sie starb an einer Überdosis Schlaftabletten, was aber alle Anwesenden nun daran zweifeln lässt, ob sie diese selbst genommen hatte. thumb|left|272pxDean startet eine neue Recherche und sucht nach ähnlichen Todesfällen. Diesmal sucht er aber nicht nur in Toledo. Dean stößt auf den Tod von Mary Worthington. Sie starb in Fort Wayne, Indiana, als in ihr Apartment eingedrungen wurde und ihr die Augen herausgeschnitten wurden. Der einzige Anhaltspunkt bietet ein Spiegel, der nach ihrem Tod an die vorherigen Besitzer zurückging. Es handelte sich um einen alten Spiegel, der wohl in einem Antiquitätenladen in Toledo landete. Sie nehmen Kontakt zu den Verkäufern auf und ihr Verdacht wird bestätigt. Auf der Rückfahrt wird Sam von Donnas Freundin angerufen. Sie ist panisch, da Donna den Geist gerufen hatte, um zu beweisen, dass nichts an dem Mythos dran ist. Donnas Freundin ist aufgeregt, da sie befürchtet, Mary würde sie heimsuchen. Ihr Exfreund brachte sich selbst um, nachdem sie ihn verlassen hatte. Eigentlich konnte sie nichts dafür, aber alle befürchten, dass Mary dies schon reichte, um sie zu töten. Die Brüder beseitigen alle Spiegel und spiegelnden Flächen aus ihrem Zimmer, bis sie den Geist vernichtet haben. thumb|left|282pxUm Mary zu stoppen, möchte Sam sie in den Spiegel locken und diesen dann zerstören. Dies ist Sam zufolge nicht so schwierig zu bewerkstelligen. Sie brechen in den Antiquitätenladen ein, um den Spiegel zu suchen. Dabei lösen sie den Alarm aus. Als Sam dabei ist, Mary zu rufen, muss Dean verschwinden. Mary erscheint und beginnt, Sam zu strafen. Sam blutet aus den Augen. Er ist zu schwach, um Mary zu töten und droht selbst zu sterben. Dean taucht bald wieder auf, um den Spiegel zu zerstören, aber Mary verlässt diesen und quält die Brüder. Auch Dean blutet aus den Augen. Dean hält Mary den Spiegel vor, worauf sie von ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild gestraft wird und verschwindet. Sam gibt Donnas Freundin noch den Ratschlag, sich selbst zu verzeihen was passiert war. Schlimme Dinge würden manchmal einfach passieren. Als Dean seinen Bruder fragt, was er ihm über Jessicas Tod verschwiegen hatte, meint Sam, dass, auch wenn er für Dean sterben würde, er manche Dinge für sich behalten wolle. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Mary Worthington *Jessica Moore *Jill *Charlie *Lily Shoemaker *Donna Shoemaker *Steven Shoemaker *Trevor Sampson Vorkommende Wesen *Geister *Bloody Mary Musik *'Sugar, We're Goin Down' von Fall Out Boy *'Rock of Ages' von Def Leppard *'Bones into Dust' von Fred Haring *'Laugh, I Nearly Died' von The Rolling Stones Zitate ::Sam besticht den Arbeiter im Leichenschauhaus :Dean: Das Geld hatte ich mir verdient. :Sam: Du hast es bei 'nem Pokerspiel gewonnen. :Dean: Ja. ---- :Dean: Sehe ich aus wie Paris Hilton? ---- :Sam: Wieso hast du mich einschlafen lassen? :Dean: Weil ich mich um dich sorge. Wovon hast du dieses Mal geträumt? :Sam: Von Lollipops und Zuckerstangen. ---- :Sam: Dir gebe ich nicht die Schuld. :Dean: Du solltest dir aber auch keine Schuld geben. Du hättest nichts dagegen tun können. :Sam: Ich hätte sie warnen können. :Dean: Wovor denn? Du hattest keine Ahnung was passieren würde und im Übrigen weiß ich über alles Bescheid. Bei Mary wird es jedenfalls nicht funktionieren. :Sam: Tust du nicht. :Dean: Ich tue was nicht? :Sam: Du weißt nicht über alles Bescheid. Ich hab dir nicht alles erzählt. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Bloody Mary *'Spanisch:' Bloody Mary *'Französisch:' La Légende de Bloody Mary (Die Legende von Bloody Mary) *'Italienisch:' Terrore allo specchio (Terror im Spiegel) *'Portugiesisch:' Bloody Mary *'Polnisch:' Krwawa Mary (Bloody Mary) *'Tschechisch:' Krvavá Mary (Bloody Mary) *'Ungarisch:' Szellem a tükörben (Geist im Spiegel) *'Finnisch:' Verinen Mary (Bloody Mary) Trivia In einer Szene sieht man einen Teil der Krankamera in der Spiegelung eines Autofensters des Impalas: Siehe auch en:Bloody Mary fr:1x05 Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 01